sessionstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Rumori Dvorak
Rumori Dvorak, better known by his Trollian handle jovialArtisan, is a troll introduced in the later part of Act 1. He is unique in the fact that he is not one of the original players, and can't even be considered a player. Instead, Rumori is the product of another universe's failed session. His associated symbol has never been seen, as he's only been depicted in his God Tier outfit. He is a Seer of Time. When Rumori is first introduced, it is implied he's on a meteor heading towards this incarnation of Skaia. On his way there, he seems to be accompanied by Caelesti, a cherub-turned-sprite. He also appears to be a musician, as a Saxophone and Melodica can be seen in his ship. Rumori appears to be a plot device used to push forward the RP. As of yet, not much has been seen of him. His username, jovialArtisan, presumably refers to his musical ability. The jovial may refer to Rumori's true character, though it has yet to be seen if that's true or not. Etymology Rumori actually comes from the Italian word for noise, rumore. This is a reference to Rumori's musical ability. Dvorak is derived from Antonín Dvořák, a Czech composer. Another interpretation is the Dvorak comes from the Dvorak Simplified Keyboard, which could be a reference to possible technological prowess, as Rumori can be seen using his computer in conjunction with his God Tier powers to scan the universe, and others, for timelines. Biography At some point before the events of the story, it is presumed that Rumori left his failed session on a Meteor Ship in order to start a new life. At some point, Caelesti broke into his ship on her own quest for help, explaining how she was being chased by an Unpleasant Foe, and how they should hurry along. She urged Rumori to use his powers to find a new session for them. After showing complete confusion, Rumori did so and found the current session. After an interaction, Caelesti stormed off angry at Rumori. Act 1 Rumori was first introduced within the PesterChum Memo "Strange Happenings". His text was illegible at first, presumably because he was further away from the session. Not much was revealed about him, except that he had already played the game, all his friends had died, he was travelling with Caelesti, and that he was from another universe. He was the one who first alerted the players of the impending End of the World, and was the one who mentioned God Tiers, though he never gave them more details other than asking for their "Time and/or Space players". Intermission 1 The first intermission was the first time Rumori was actually shown. This is also the first time Caelesti is shown, revealing that she too was from a failed session, although it was a different one. The two made a deal of some sort, though the exact details are hazy. It was around this point that a flashback is played, showing the first time the two met. Category:Side Character Category:Characters